


Small Victories

by sunalso



Category: Emergence - Fandom
Genre: Board Games, Episode: s01e02, Gen, at home, small scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S1E2. A small moment between Mia, Piper, and Mia's grandfather.





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> _I really like this show, but it's so new that it's hard to find space for a fic, so I slipped a tiny moment into episode 2. _

Mia didn’t want to tell her mom how nice it was to have Dad back in the house. It was absolutely terrifying someone had broke in, but it meant her dad was there, so cool. Sort of. Maybe she could get out of her homework.

Yeah, right.

Piper had found some of Mia’s old board games in the laundry room, and had pulled out _Hungry, Hungry Hippos,_ and was sitting on the living room floor and playing with it by herself. The marbles sounded loud as Piper dropped them onto the tray and studied how the little plastic hippos “ate” them.

“Remember anything?” Mia asked, sitting beside Piper.

She shook her head. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s cool. I thought maybe you remembered playing games.”

“Not this one. Not any of them.” She bit her lip. “I don’t even know if I ever played games like this.”

Mia shrugged. “I’ll show you.”

“What you girls doing?” Grandpa asked.

“Teaching Piper how to play the hippo game.”

“Bring it into the kitchen, and I’ll play too.” He nodded in the direction of the kitchen island.

Piper somehow managed to stand while picking up the game and without dropping marbles everywhere. Mia was impressed. Her Mom and Dad sat on the couch almost as soon as the room was empty, and they were talking in normal voices. It felt normal. And it was awesome not to try and remember whose house she was supposed to be at.

“Do you think they might, like, realize they’re still in love?” Mia asked Piper in a soft voice while Grandpa mixed hot chocolate on the stove. The chocolate scent was making Mia’s stomach growl.

Piper pressed the switch on the back of the pink hippo, making its mouth open and close. The sound was sharp when it hit the plastic tray. “I like having Alex here.”

“Me too. And he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

Piper looked up sharply, and her brows drew together.

“You both look very serious for cocoa,” Grandpa said, setting steaming mugs on the counter.

“Thank you,” Mia said, and Piper echoed her. “I just think it’s neat Dad’s here.”

Her grandfather gave a sad smile. “Don’t read too much into that.”

“I know.”

“Now how about you show Piper how to play this game, and maybe give an old man a refresher.”

Mia happily did so while drinking cocoa, and it wasn’t until halfway through their first actual game that she realized he was letting Piper win, but since Mia was doing the same thing, she didn’t say anything, just shared a glance with him.

“Want to try Operation next?” he asked Piper.

Her face paled. “Nah, I like this one.”

“Okay, more cocoa, and another round then, but this time, I’m not going easy on you.”

“I am,” Mia said. “But only until next round.”

Piper shook her head. Her loose brown hair hid her eyes as she set the game back up.

There was laughter from the living room, and Mia smiled.

It was nice to have a normal evening at home with everyone here. Too bad there’d had to be some weird stuff to get to this point, but she felt more than content at the moment.

Homework could totally wait.


End file.
